


Mr. Booty

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable stuttering Alec, Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Yoga pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec turned to the right and then he saw something that changed not only his day, but his entire life. Oh, yes. Because not too far from him, there stood a tall guy in black yoga pants and a black tank top. He was stretching, bent over and Alec had seen the face of God, because wow. Mother nature clearly gifted him with all of the right assets, Alec staring and was just walking closer without even thinking about it. He was so focused on the pretty view he was provided when the guy was bending over that he didn’t watch where he was going and he ended up tripping over a little stair that was on the way and Alec fell on the floor. With a loud thump.





	Mr. Booty

Alec loved running, it helped him unwind after long days and that day he really, really needed a good run. So, his sister was kind enough to join him, both of them running around the city for a little bit, until they reached one of the parks, where they rested for a little bit and then returned back home. That day, Alec was really pissed off and he kept sprinting the entire way, Isabelle barely keeping up with him. Whatever must had happened, it had to be bad and he was bitching the entire way there.

 

“Can you believe the audacity the idiot has?” asked Alec, who was spitting with anger. If he could, he would strangle his boss. He really would. But then he reminded that going to prison wasn’t worth it and he somehow managed not to kill the idiot. God, he hated his smug smirk and everything, including that  _ very _ fake sounding British accent of his. It was real probably, but Alec decided to condemn him that he was only posing with it. He hated Adeltree and he groaned. 

 

“Victor’s an ass,” said Izzy. She didn’t really know him, but she had heard it enough to know just what kind of a person was and she wasn’t impressed at all. Alec nodded and was groaning. That day sucked so much. Not even running helped and he wanted to cry. All he wanted was to relax, read a book or something like that. But nuh-huh, not happening that day. All that would be on his mind would be the idiot and he was-

 

“Ugh,” grumbled Alec and sped up his running.

 

“Alec, wait up,” said Izzy, trying to catch up to him, panting hard. Alec was sprinting again, as if he was trying to run out his problems. He was going to quit, he didn’t care. And before he’d quit, he was going to slap his boss.  _ Hard.  _ Alec was fuming as he was running, Isabelle sighing as she gave up on trying to catch up with Alec. The two of them were already at the park, but it looked like Alec was going to continue. The younger of the two decided she’d wait him in there, she was too tired.

 

Alec intended to keep on going, but then he felt a sharp pain in his leg and his knee buckled. “Ouch, cramp, cramp,” whined Alec, slowing down, grabbing by the back of his knee and was slowly limping, shaking his leg lightly as he was trying to get rid of the pain. Not that it helped really and he whined. Everything went wrong that day, even his running. He knew he overdid it, but he didn’t care and he was moaning out in discomfort. 

 

“My leg is a piece of shit,” said Alec out loud, so that everyone in the park were able to hear him. Some started laughing and Alec then just groaned, ducking his head down in embarrassment. He turned to the right and then he saw something that changed not only his day, but his entire life. Oh, yes. Because not too far from him, there stood a tall guy in black yoga pants  _ and _ a black tank top. He was stretching, bent over and Alec had seen the face of God, because  _ wow _ . Mother nature clearly gifted him with all of the right  _ assets _ , Alec staring and was just walking closer without even thinking about it. He was so focused on the pretty view he was provided when the guy was bending over that he didn’t watch where he was going and he ended up tripping over a little stair that was on the way and Alec fell on the floor. With a loud thump. 

 

Alec didn’t know what hurt more; his ego or his ass and his leg. Alec was whining and much to his misfortune, Mr. Booty turned around and Alec quickly looked away, pretending not to even know that he was there. Instead, he looked at the stair and he grumbled, kicking it hard and thus made his other foot hurt, hissing and he whined. “What kind of an asshole puts a stair in here?” said Alec out loud. “Seriously, I’ll sue them. Someone can themselves really hurt,” he then said and his face burned with embarrassment. Footsteps were coming closer and he knew that he needed to run away. If his legs would work. One was hurting from the fall and cramp, the other from kicking the stair.

 

Just like Alec, Magnus was as well enjoying his evening working out. He had been jogging for a little while and then decided to go visit the park so that he could do a little bit of stretching and enjoy for a little bit. There he was, minding his own business, not even paying attention to anyone else as he was busy to listening songs, his earphones in. Then he heard a loud  _ thump _ that startled him so much that he literally jumped and quickly pulled his earphones out and quickly turned around, eyes wide when he saw someone on the floor, grabbing their leg, then kicking the stairs and cursing even more. Magnus snorted and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Should he go say hello and help the person? He didn't know and didn't want to be too nosy, but he couldn't just walk away as it was in his blood to want and help people. And, boy, was he lucky, because when the cursing man turned around, Magnus had seen an angel. A very grumpy, hazel eyed angel and Magnus felt his heart skipping a beat and then he realised that he needed to help the fallen angel. He was in pain and he couldn't have that. Oh, no. It was unacceptable, quickly walking over to him and he grinned when he saw that the other's face was as red as a tomato. Poor angel was so visibly embarrassed and Magnus’ heart ached for him.

 

“You okay there?” asked Mr. Booty and extended out his hand, which Alec didn't immediately take, mainly because his brain stopped working and he swallowed thickly. Magnus snorted when he saw how flustered the other looked and he gave him a little warm smile. Mr. Booty had such a stunning smile, thought Alec and cleared his throat. For a moment, Alec was able to forget about his cramping leg and he just nodded. Yes, he was just marvellous. Why was he talking to him though? Did he catch him staring before? Alec hoped that he didn't, because he didn't want Mr. Bootylicious to think he was some kind of a creep.

 

“I'm, um, fine,” stammered Alec and finally took his hand. Oh, it was so warm and soft, was what Alec found out and he flushed again. Alec allowed himself to be pulled up and he then let out a hiss of discomfort when he was standing up. Maybe it wasn't just a cramp, maybe he pulled a muscle and he whined when he put more weight on his other leg and tried to limp away. Magnus frowned, because it didn't look like his fallen angel was okay and he followed him, Alec trying to limp faster, but Magnus caught up.

 

“Doesn't look like you're okay,” said Magnus softly and then rubbed the back of his neck. “You're limping. Does it hurt?” asked Magnus and Alec shrugged.

 

“Just a cramp,” said Alec and Magnus pressed his lips together. Magnus actually knew a thing or two about things like this. Being a dance instructor gave him years of experience to know what to do in moments like this and he wanted to help. Well, he was  _ dying _ to help in this case. 

 

“You've taken quite a fall there,” he said and pointed to the stairs. Alec shrugged and just continued limping to the bench and sat down, slowly extending out his leg, trying to calm down his racing heart. Bootylicious was still talking to him and Alec started frantically searching for his sister, who he found on the other side of the park. Izzy winked and gave him thumbs up. Alec frowned. No, she should come there to him and  _ help him.  _ He didn't know how to act normal in front of hot people! He wasn't programmed to do that, but Isabelle was and now Alec was panicking.

 

“I'm, um… I'll be fine,” said Alec as he was massaging his leg.

 

Magnus pouted; the guy wasn't interested in him? It looked like he was in a hurry to get rid of him. Playing hard to get, huh. Lucky for him; he quite  _ liked _ a challenge and a little playful smile spread across his face. “Should I take a look at it?” asked Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes. “I'm a professional dancer, so I know a thing or two,” said Magnus and Alec shuddered. He was a dancer! That explained the hot body and that ass! Alec tried his best to not moan out loud like that so shamelessly. “What do you say?” 

 

Alec's mind was yelling at him to say yes, but he was still frozen, so he only nodded and pressed his lips when Magnus gave him one of the cutest smiles Alec had ever seen in his life. However, Alec’s mind was still with Mr Booty being a dancer. He wondered how he moved to the music. Those hips probably didn’t lie at all and he wished he could see them move once. Truth be told, his leg didn’t even hurt, but now he had already said he’d take a look and he wanted to feel Magnus’ hands on him more and he shuddered when he felt Magnus’ hand on his knee. 

 

“Okay. I’ll try to be gentle,” said Magnus and winked. Alec only nodded and took in a deep breath when Magnus made him straighten his leg and he then bit into his lower lip when he felt Magnus’ fingers gently pressing into the tender muscle. “Oh, you’re very tense,” said Magnus as he was trying to massage the pain away and Alec tried his best not to moan right there in public. But how could he not?! He looked at Isabelle, who was now waggling her eyebrows and Alec rolled his eyes.

 

“That actually feels good,” whispered Alec and Magnus smiled.

 

“Told you I’m a pro,” said Magnus, now running his hand up to Alec’s thigh, but he then quickly pulled it away, because he could tell Alec was liking the attention a bit too much up there judging by his little soft groans. With a smile, Magnus gently touched his knee and then gently bit into his lip. “Does it hurt?”

 

“Not really,” said Alec and then deadly silence fell in between them. He wondered, what kind of a dance Mr Booty was training. “So, um,” started Alec and Magnus looked up at him, still on his knees. Oh, that was quite the sight and Alec gave him a sheepish smile. “What dance do you do?” he then asked and Magnus hummed.

 

“Ballet… more into modern one though,” said Magnus and Alec shuddered. 

 

So, ballet, huh. Ballet dancers were no joke, they were really very… well, Alexander loved watching their assets very much. Isabelle was a dancer as well and Alec would sometimes go with her to those competitions and figured it out that he might had a thing for dancers. “So you must be pretty flexible, huh,” was what Alec blurted out and Magnus looked up at him, kind of taken back by the sudden comment, but he quickly recovered.

 

“You could say so,” said Magnus and winked.  _ Oh fuck.  _ Well, now Alec was already imagining him in many different and interesting positions. “Get your mind out of the gutter,” said Magnus then, because he could see that the flush on Alec’s cheeks reddened and he just looked down. “Although,” said Magnus. “I wouldn’t mind showing you… how flexible I can get,” he then quickly added and Alec looked quickly at him again and his eyes widened.

 

“I-I-I-”

 

“Relax, I’m kidding,” said Magnus and hummed. “Maybe,” he then added and waggled his eyebrows. Alec said nothing, but he could feel that he was able to move his leg better now. Wow, Bootylicious really wasn’t lying before; he was a professional and he gave him a little sheepish smile. “Leg better?”

 

“Yeah,” said Alec. “Thank you,” said Alec and Magnus shook his head as he got up.

 

“Don’t thank me quite yet,” said Magnus and got up onto his legs. “You’ve been running, yes?” asked Magnus and Alec only nodded as he didn’t know where Magnus was going with that. “You should stretch, you know,” he said and Alec rolled his eyes. Izzy also said that; warm up… it was supposed to be important, but not to Alec. He just went ahead and run… then got leg cramps and… Well, okay, maybe they had a point. “Now it seems it really was just a leg cramp, but next time you can seriously pull a muscle.”

 

“Fine,” said Alec and then an idea popped into his mind. “Could you, um, maybe… show me?” asked Alec and Magnus smiled up to his ears. 

 

“You’re in luck,” said Magnus. “I just started, you can join me,” he offered and Alec quickly nodded. Yes, he wanted to. He wanted that indeed.  “Wonderful,” said Magnus with a wink and then stood up, Alec following Magnus to the side and then turned around when he heard a whistle. It was his sister and Magnus looked at her way as well, chuckling. “You know each other?” he asked in amusement.

 

“Yeah, that’s my sister,” said Alec with a flush and Magnus grinned.

 

Magnus said nothing, but he sent a little wave to Isabelle. Then, he finally turned to Alec, who gave him a serious look and he snorted. The over determined expression on his face was adorable as hell as well and he just gave Alec a little wink. So, they began their stretching and Alec was doing pretty okay. That was until Magnus bent down again and Magnus heard a loud sigh behind him, smiling. Oh, okay. He knew what was happening and he parted his legs a little bit. He looked from underside his legs, up to Alec, who was now trying to bend down, but he was nowhere near flexible as Magnus. 

 

“Stop staring at my ass and go back to stretching, perv,” said Magnus playfully and Alec flushed. 

 

“I-I… I give up,” whined Alec and stood up, but Magnus then went behind him and Alec froze in his place. “W-what are you doing?” whispered Alec when he felt Magnus pressing up against him. Not that he minded it, but Mr Booty should had given him some heads up, because this wasn’t good for his heart as it made another jump and then started beating like crazy. 

 

“I’ll help you stretch,” muttered Magnusinto Alec’s ear. 

 

Alec’s brain stopped functioning. Help him stretch? Oh.  _ OH!  _ “Y-you-”

 

“Shh, relax,” said Magnus and placed his hands on top of Alec’s sides. “Can I?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded. Yes, yes, please. Do whatever you want, I’m yours, was what Alec was thinking. “Okay,” said Magnus and then gently made Alec put his legs apart more. “Now bend down, go slow, to the lowest place you can reach,” whispered Magnus, his voice tickling Alec’s eardrums as he slowly dipped down. As he did that, he pushed back with his ass, bumping into Magnus, who gasped softly and quickly pulled back. “Good, go lower,” said Magnus, keeping his hand then on Alec’s back as he was admiring him from the back. Oh, my.

 

“Like this,” asked Alec.

 

“Yes, try to go lower if you can,” said Magnus and gently pulled Alec’s back down. It was working, because Alec was soon able to relax all of his muscles and was able to reach the ground without bending his knees and he was  _ shook _ . He was always very tense, needing to have everything under control, but now he was  _ melted.  _ “Good boy,” said Magnus and Alec flushed, Magnus’ hand still on his back and he then grinned. “You can stand up, good job,” he then said, smacking Alec’s ass softly, who quickly was standing straight again and he yelped. 

 

“You just smacked my ass!” said Alec.

 

“You didn’t seem to mind it,” said Magnus.

 

“God, no,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled. Alec wasn’t even a little bit subtle about his attraction, now was he? Lovely. There was a whistle again from his sister and he flushed. “Wait here, let me just deal with my sis,” said Alec, Magnus nodding and he watched Alec go to the girl, who was now cracking up.

 

“ _ IZ! _ ”

 

“Big brother, I didn’t know you had this in you!” said Isabelle and Alec flushed. Honestly, neither did he. “Who was that?” asked Izzy. 

 

“No idea,” said Alec. 

 

“Alec, you didn’t ask him for his name?!”

 

“I call him Mr Booty… Bootylicious, because… well  _ fuck. _ ”

 

“Well, you see, I’m Magnus, but I can go by Bootylicious as well,” suddenly said a voice and Alec jumped. When did he get there? What was he, a cat? Creeping soundlessly on them and-

 

“Sorry!”

 

“Don’t apologise, my fallen angel,” said Magnus and Alec screamed internally. “But Alec officially?”

 

“Y-yes,” said Alec. “And you’re Magnus? That’s a good name, yes. Very awesome, like, different. I like different. I mean, it’s a pretty name and you’re very… you know.”

 

“Awesome?”

 

“Yes. That,” stammered Alec.

 

“I know,” said Magnus and winked. Isabelle was giggling next to them and then she got an awesome idea. 

 

“Oh, Alec! I just remembered that I have that thing,” she said and Alec narrowed his eyes.

 

“What thing?!”

 

“The thing with the studio and the dressing and… you know  _ the  _ thing,” she said and winked. Alec still didn’t catch on, but Magnus sure did. “So I’ll just leave you two to..  _ chat _ ,” said Izzy and Alec nodded, but didn’t get it. “See you later,” she said and winked.

 

“Um, okay, I’ll call you?” said Alec, confused and then watched Izzy leave. “She doesn’t have a thing to go to,” he said and rubbed the back of his neck. Magnus snorted, he was adorable as hell.

 

“Well, duh. She just wants us to be alone and you know,” said Magnus and winked.

 

“Ooooh,” said Alec. 

 

“Yes,” sid Magnus and started laughing, shaking his head and then folded his arms on top of his chest. “So now what?” asked Magnus and Alec rubbed his palms together.

 

“Let’s have a race. Loser must buy the other a drink,” said Alec and looked at Magnus hopeful. 

 

“Sounds like fun,” said Magnus.

 

The rule was, the one first around the park was a winner. Alec was competitive usually, but this time, he was more than happy to lose. For two obvious reasons. Being in the last place gave him the opportunity to see Magnus’ booty in action and the second was that he was dying to be the one to buy Magnus the drink. Magnus was a proud winner, happy that he got a drink and a hot date later that week. Also, Alec’s day wasn’t so bad anymore. He doubted anything could spoil his mood for the whole year, because the date with Mr Booty was happening soon and he was shook. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Leave a comment if you liked it.


End file.
